Undesirable
by Violetaa
Summary: Valarie Costello is the new girl in town. Moving from a bustling city to Lima, Ohio is tough.  When she runs into Santana Lopez her luck starts to change as they realize they are more alike then anyone could have thought.Santana/ New love interest
1. Small Town Shuffle

**Chapter One: Small Town Story**

* * *

><p>"Here are some pamphlets that I created explaining the history of show choir, I think you will find rather impressive, did you know the first ever- "<p>

Truth is I can't even remember this girls name let alone muster up the attention to listen to her 30-minute rant about show choir history in Lima Ohio.

I rest my head on the desk and let my eyes close to think about my rotten luck.

Every year was the same old routine. My mother, freshly off her newest divorce, would announce a lifestyle change complete with new wardrobes, new cities and even new names. It never surprised me when her relationship with the newest Hollywood Wanna Be didn't work out. When it did crash and burn we would leave. Take up new lives in a new city and become new people.

Moving around the United States seemed to be the way my mother and me lived, nomads on the search for a place to call our own. After six divorces she had decided to take up an easier lifestyle. One that called for the slower pace of Lima, Ohio.

I missed New York, the bustling street life, the bright lights and the aspiration of Broadway greatness. The closest thing to hope I can find in this dilapidated town is leaving.

I hummed absent-mindedly and drummed on the old wooden desk as I watched the dark clouds cover the sky.

"What are you singing?" a loud persistent voice broke my daydreaming. I jolted and locked eyes with the black haired girl staring intently at me from less then a foot away.

"If you're going to get that close you'll have to buy me dinner first" I winked and chuckled as she backed up, a dark red blush covering her cheeks. Small town charm was kind of amusing. If I was going to be stuck in this town might as well make the most of it.

I stood up and packed my things in my sling bag eager to ditch her. Emma Pillsbury, the schools guidance consular, insisted on assigning me a student ambassador help navigate the small and dingy hallways of WMHS. I could make my way around New York City streets blindfolded with 10 dollars to my name; a two-story school seemed like a small feat.

According to her, each Glee Club member had offered to walk me from class to class. A recruiting technique I suppose. Coming from New York I had been equipped with enough knowledge of music to last me a lifetime. But something about a club dedicated to singing seemed too structured, too caged for my taste. While my guide tried desperately to get me to join all I could do was roll my eyes and wait patiently.

Halfway through the day, I reminded myself.

I sighed deeply pushing my auburn hair from my face as I walked away quickly.

"Wait a second" the girl grabbed me by the elbow as I attempted to walk through the door.

"I wasn't finished telling you about the Glee Clubs ethnicity acceptance policy. It will only take a second, besides isn't this your lunch period?"

I turned slightly, already tired of being the new girl.

"Listen", I responded, gently removing her hand from my elbow, "This has been great and all, your town seems… interesting. But honestly, chances are I will be out of here as soon as my mother finds another man to waste her time with."

The girl looked taken aback. Seems like being blunt was rarity here.

I smiled as she struggled to formulate a response that conveyed enough convincible sympathy with out making me feel uncomfortable.

"Don't sweat it. I'm an upfront person, there's no need to hide who I am or where I came from. I know I'm going to become something one day" I said with a sense of pride.

The dark haired girl smiled enthusiastically, "That's a refreshing attitude, I know I will see my name in lights one day, 'Rachel Berry: One-Woman show'."

_Rachel Berry. I should probably remember that._

"Well Rachel, good luck with that I guess, I have to get going I wanted to use some of my free time to you know…be free" I gestured towards the Cannon DSLR around my neck.

Lima may be a busted old town, but some great shots could be made if only I could leave the small empty classroom.

Rachel nodded, "There's a photography club you know? You could join that. Or you could always join the Glee club. I heard you singing under your breath while I talked, or maybe you were using an explicative. I know it must be a rough day for you, being new and all", she rushed out.

Glee Club. I groaned slightly.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm going to have to decline."

Rachel nodded looking down at her worn out saddle shoes sighed dramatically. "I know, we are all losers and you wouldn't want to be seen with us."

"No, that's not it at all, it's just-"

"That's fine really, we have a couple of new recruits anyway. Blaine just transferred in and he is quite good, even if he has a strange obsession with dancing on the piano" she interrupted.

Before I could answer a hand snaked around my waist and pulled me from Rachel's side.

"Keep walking" a light voice said. I looked up at my new companion. Her tangle of blonde hair covered her face as we rushed down the crowded hallway before stopping in front of the cafeteria doors.

"Nice to meet you, Riley. I'm Brittany," she said extending her arm for a friendly handshake.

I chuckled as I grabbed her hand glancing down at the picture of a cat on her shirt with the printed out words, "Cat-astrophe". She was tall and lean with an unmistakable dancers build. I thought fleetingly of the dancers in New York, the urban movers that flowed with such grace and style that it seemed impossible to stop them. They were the culture of the city.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Rachel can be a little…uhmm."

"Intense" Brittany offered with a carefree laugh. "She is really a good person though. The heart of the Glee club"

I shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, I hope you're not planning on trying to convince me to join. Rachel heard me humming and just about kidnapped me."

Brittany shook her head, blonde curls bounced, "Not at all, it's not everyone's thing, I get that. Kind of reminds me of the time I tried to teach my goldfish how to ride a bicycle. But at least he tried" she shrugged happily.

The clicking of high- heeled shoes echoed in the now empty hallway. I cast a small glance to the Latin girl walking towards the doors of the cafeteria, flicking her hair to the side ever so casually. She was shorter then Brittany but wore heels that doubled her height. She made walking look like a runway shoot. Something about the way she moved made my heart ache. I knew why.

She looked confident enough on the outside. She had maintained a perfect strut and mastered a carefree look. But something in the way she glanced at the blonde next to me made me uneasy. Regret, bravery, sadness, anger all reflected in her eyes.

My hand flinched for my camera instinctively.

Ever so often she would glance away from the Brittany and down at the toes of her black pumps.

"S", Brittany bounced up and down with anticipation, grabbing the other girl's hand casually, "This is Riley, she's a transfer student from…"

"New York" I interjected my eyes trained on the Latin girls stoic expression. Brittany had already pulled her hand away from her friends'.

The look reappeared on the girl's face, this time sad and broken.

Filling the silence I spoke out, "So Brittany calls you S huh? Short for.. Sally? Susan?"

"It's Santana. If you are thinking about joining the Glee don't assume you will be getting solos. Rachel Berry already assumes she is the second coming of the messiah and there is already a hobbit who is poised to take them all anyway."

Giving Brittany a pointed look, as if to say _'don't take in a stray'_, she pushed her way into the cafeteria.

Well at least she didn't look sad anymore.

Brittany scratched her arm absent-mindedly a look of concentration on her face as she stared after Santana.

"Well, thanks for showing me the lunchroom, but I think I'm going to spend this period outside." I mumbled out. It seems those two had some unfinished business to attend to.

Brittany nodded and giving me a quick, unexpected, hug headed into the lunchroom after her friend. Santana sat at a far table in the back, pushing food around on her plate. People surrounded her. But could she really call any of them friends?

Some of the most well known people are the loneliest in life. I watched as Brittany took her place in the empty seat next to Santana, tension lining both their faces.

_Just because it's a small town doesn't mean it is a boring town._


	2. Close Encounters of the Jock Kind

**Chapter Two: Close Encounter of the Jock kind.**

**Note: Name Change to Valarie. IDK WHY I JUST ROLL WITH THE PUNCHES**

* * *

><p>Maybe skipping lunch wasn't such a good idea, I think to myself as I trudge through the muddy courtyard. The sky had turned a dark black and purple as lightning struck miles away. I curse lightly having only the light material of my leather jacket shielding me from the cold rain. Finding a small back alleyway to the school I stand beneath a tin roof for shelter and slide down to a sitting position.<p>

Luckily I was able to capture a few shots before the rain really set in. Pictures of a hulking football player talking to a delicate fashion forward boy in the parking lot, a blonde and brunette duo eating lunch on the bleachers, Ms. Pillsbury sneaking some extra hand sanitizer from the supply closet and one picture of Santana gazing off into the distance during lunch period. I rest my head against the wall and close my eyes.

This picture resounded with me. She looked lost and all I wanted to do was help. But that was dangerous. Attachments to people, no matter how shallow only ended in heartbreak later when I would inevitably leave town.

Consistency is rare in my life. So many cities, friends and lovers have been forgotten once I leave. I am a chameleon, trained to blend in with my surroundings as they come.

My upbringing consists of learning how to fit in , figuring out ways to master tricks of any trade. In Detroit I discovered how to blend colors to create oil paintings. In Miami I mastered the strict and precise movements of ballet, while New York taught me photography, which I gladly use today. The picture of Santana stays up on the display and I will myself to delete it.

"Santana does that a lot lately, just stares off into no where. If she got with me she would not be looking so bored."

I look up slightly to see a lean muscled boy standing next to me peeking down at my camera. He wears aviators, despite the rain and a long sleeved green shirt. Running one hand across his short Mohawk he shakes off the rainwater and shrugs on a red and white letterman jacket that reads, "Puckerman".

Noah Pukerman

There had been no doubt he was well known. Every class I walked into there had been five or six girls swooning over the fact that his ex- girlfriend had broken up with him. Any girl would have killed to sit next to him on a rainy Ohio day but my interest was minimal. These guys were a dime – a – dozen in towns all across the nation.

The boy sunk down next to me stretching his long legs in front of him. Then with a flick of his hand he produced a lighter from his pocket and lit a cigarette.

"Costello, right?" he asked exhaling smoke into the air.

I nodded and winced as the smoke gathered near my face. He laughed taking in my discomfort.

" I prefer Valarie though" I managed, " I'm not on the football team so last names won't do. "

"Feisty, I like it. Noah Puckerman by the way. But you can call me Puck". He replied with a wink.

"Well I won't be calling you anything if you don't put that cancer stick out soon" I coughed again trying to circulate fresh air back into the conversation.

Grinning he stubbed out his cigarette with the tip of his worn out boots.

"Much better" I commented.

He smirked, "I like a girl who knows what she wants."

I managed to suppress an eye-roll as he sidled up next to me.

"So what do you say we get out of here, go somewhere more private? It may or may not be just as wet."

Not being able to contain it any longer I let out a loud laugh that echoed down the empty breezeway and caused a few wandering students to glance our way.

Puck looked around nervously before placing both hands in the pockets of his jacket and pouting.

After a few minutes needed to regain composure I turned towards him.

"It's not you honestly, I just prefer someone a little more…. Feminine." I tried.

"I'm in Glee Club. Once I sang a song about how it felt like to be a girl, so I think I have the feminine side down baby."

I sighed and tried again, this time turning my whole body towards him.

"I'm an avid fan of Rizzoli & Isles, and I don't even know what it's about" I said slowly hoping to make an impact with the statement.

Puck's face scrunched into one of confusion and then finally understanding.

"That's the show with the two hot chicks right?" he answered back with a slow smile.

I laughed lightly batting his arm. "Exactly".

I always got along well with guys growing up. It seemed while other girls chased them and teased I remained on the sidelines wondering what the big deal was.

Middle school came around and girls were concerned with who asked them to the Winter Formal and which boy kissed the best. Boys were always there and I knew of the life my friends wanted with the big house and the ten kids all raised with a supportive husband. The thing was, I never wanted it and I had never been shy to admit it.

The rain pattered against the tin roof and filled the silence that had come between us. He grabbed the camera from my hand and flipped through the pictures quickly before pausing on the candid of Santana.

Puck's face softened, as ones does when talking about a family member or a close personal friend.

"Tough as nails this girl" he murmured, " Takes quite a bit to come out of the closet in Lima".

Come out of the closet. It made perfect sense; the way she walked and talked was an exterior show for anyone brave or stupid enough to confront her about one of her biggest insecurities.

Trying to maintain a passive expression I bit my lip waiting for him to continue.

Puck shifted the camera in his hands and continued, " Before last school year ended she told the Glee Club. Some people couldn't keep their mouths shut" his fists closed in anger and a meek expression covered his face as he realized he was doing it as well.

"But that was all she said they were-rumors." He continued, "Small town gossip travels fast and she became the number one news headline overnight".

I twisted my ring waiting for my chance to ask the question that had been weighing on my mind since the encounter with Santana.

"Brittany is her best friend right." I attempted trying to sound disinterested.

Puck nodded shortly and began to speak before the bell sounded ending lunch period.

"Got to run. Catch ya later hot stuff." He stood up to walk away before turning around.

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me", he remarked with a glint in his eyes.

Putting two thumbs up I waved him away.

So Puck was in Glee club too. For the amount of bad reputation it got the members seemed pretty cool. Well most of them, I shuddered as I remember Rachel's' lament about perfect pitch and perfect tone.

Guessing that I would be late for my last class I sprint across the drenched courtyard to find my Spanish class.


	3. Siren

**Chapter Three: Siren. **

The bell buzzed loudly three times signaling the rest of the day. That's right it buzzed. Seems like even the bells in the school were so old then dirt that they couldn't even conjure up a solid ring.

I gathered my books hastily from my locker tossing them into my sling bag. Junior year was such a joke. Already having finished all of my credits in Grade 10, I was eligible for early graduation. But my mother, ever delusional, wanted me to have a 'normal high school experience', which apparently included attending five different high schools in only three years. Reasoning was never one of her strong suits so kept quite and took electives to fill the time till Senior year when I could hopefully move out to New York to settle down for good.

I struggled with my locker willing the rusty door to shut unsuccessfully.

"Should have went to Carmel High", I murmured to myself, "I bet the lockers there are paved with gold." I leaned against my locker with all my weight.

A large arm shot out from behind me and slammed the locker shut sending a resounding bang down the now empty hallway. I pivoted quickly and was face to face with a tall, hulking boy uniformed in a Titans Football Jersey. He kept one hand flat against the locker above my right shoulder, cornering me.

"Azimo" I noted calmly.

It was hard not to recognize him from my Spanish class earlier when he had asked Mr. Shue how to say, "Lunch money or Slushie".

He grinned down at me, obviously proud of his preceding reputation.

"Word gets around quick, huh? Normally I would torment the new kids. But I like your look." Azimo slowly twirled a piece of my auburn hair with his free hand.

_If that's how you want to play._

Smiling flirtatiously I leaned into him, putting both my hands on his chest. I stood on my toes and whispered into his ear, "The only thing you can give me, that girls can't, is about two and a half inches."

I quickly hooked my foot behind his and pushed his over causing him to topple into the janitors water bucket.

Standing above him I gathered my books and gave him a sweet smile.

"Thanks for the help with the lockers." I winked and blew him a kiss.

Azimo sat flabbergasted on the floor, "Dike!" he yelled to my back as I sauntered down the corridor towards the parking lot.

"At least I get more pussy then you." I screamed back, not facing forward as I rounded the corner.

I collided directly into none other then Mr. Schuester, Glee club teacher and boyfriend of Ms. Pillsbury, the slightly unhinged guidance consular.

When I regained my balance I looked up to see his coffee painted the front of his white-checkered shirt.

"Well look on the bright side, that shirt was hideous." I meekly smiled remembering the last thing I had shouted publicly moments ago.

Mr. Schuester dabbed at his shirt hopelessly trying to get the brown stain off.

"I'm trying to change up the wardrobe. Stay away from vests. I don't want to be called out by Santana on the first day of Glee rehearsals."

_**Santana.**_

Would I ever figure out why that name made me lose track of everything?

I only ever knew one Santana, with a very different anatomy. He worked at a car repair shop in downtown Detroit. Every day my friends and I would take a trip to the convenience store across the way so they could fawn over him. He would do basically the same thing every shift. Open the hood of the car, and lean into it to check the engine, oil, pretty much everything routine.

I would guess it was the way he looked while he did it that made it different. He knew what he was doing, because he was good at it. When someone is in their element they become a different person.

I wondered what Santana's element was. Maybe it was fixing cars. I pictured her learning into the car, the hot sun beating down while she worked with oil covering her bare arms. A bandana in her back pocket, her skillful hands knowing everything's place working in-

"Valerie", Mr. Schue broke me out of my revere, "Are you okay, you look a little flushed."

"Fine", I recovered, " Better get going, this homework is not going to do itself."

He smirked and offered to walk me towards the exit. He explained that the choir room was on the way and he would make sure Azimo was not lurking the halls.

I appreciated the thought, but I didn't think I would be seeing much of Azimo anymore. Once you insult a guy's manhood they tend to stay clear of you. If worse came to worse I would fight.

My motto was: Fist high: Pride higher.

On the long walk over to the exit Mr. Schue discussed Glee Club, it's successes and failures. He apologized for Rachel and called her, "festive" instead of the choice word I would have used and asked for my opinions on ' theme weeks'.

I had to admit it was the first time I had felt like an actual student at a school since first grade.

We slowed by room 206.

"This year we have it in the bag. I'm planning on utilizing our strongest emotional singers. One's that can really put feelings into the songs, you know?" he continued, growing more animated by the second.

The sweet, slow sounds of a piano sounded through the door. I peeked around Mr. Schuester as he continued to talk about Nationals.

Through the small window I could see a petite Asian girl with long black hair seated at the bench. She played masterfully, as if it came second nature. Every so often she would bob her head to the music as if it was a part of her.

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**A'in't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**_

A voice rang out clear and strong. Someone was performing. I strained my neck to see but Mr. Schuester shifted as he talked. My view was obstructed as he began again.

"The kids in the club are all so different but they have one thing in common. They have passion." He smiled wistfully.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited **_

_**but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I had hoped you see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over.**_

As the song continued I found myself stepping closer to the door. I wanted to see the singer with the voice like a sirens, drawing me in. It was sultry but sweet, brave but vulnerable.

"Glee club is just full of acceptance."

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

Mr. Schue looked down at me, "It really is a safe haven you know?"

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. **_

I grabbed the door handle, letting the cold air from the hallway circulate into the choir room.

A group of nine eyes stared back at me. The singer stood back to me gazing at Brittany who in turn looked at me in confusion. I spotted Puck in the crowed who gave me a traditional head nod and Rachel who almost spoke up but was silenced by a pretty blonde next to her, who seemed to sense the tension in the room.

The girl who had sung twisted her ring around her finger nervously before turning around.

Our eyes met for a brief second.

Of course it had been her, the pain, regret, acceptance all of the senses her eyes reviled were present in her voice. I noticed tears running down her face.

"Santana.. I" I began unsure of where I was headed.

I wanted to help her. To tell her that whatever it was she was dealing with, she did not have to do it alone. That I was there and that I could help. But she didn't know me well enough and it seemed the only person she knew well enough to talk to just did not feel the exact same way. I stole a quick glance at Brittany who still looked confused.

The silence broke as Mr. Schue stepped up from behind me and clapped his hands together loudly causing half the class to jump.

"Santana, excellent choice for serenade week. Who was it that you choose to serenade?" He asked curiously.

Her eyes swept the room, pausing on Brittany for the slightest second before landing on a lean Asian in the back of the room.

"Mike", she said clearing her throat.

The boy, Mike, looked extremely confused before exiting the room to follow his apparent girlfriend who had stormed out in a rage.

"You are supposed to serenade someone you have feelings for, friendship or otherwise. I think you missed the point of this lesson. Although I appreciate the creativity." Mr. Schue sighed.

Santana answered back brazenly, " Speaking of creativity, just because you wear a tie over a hideous button up shirt does not make it formal. It makes it tacky".

The cold look was back in her eyes. She gave me a slow, challenging, once over before heading back to sit next to Puck.

Rachel, whom at this point had her hand up so high it might have punctured the ceiling, could not contain herself any longer, "I think that it was a very valiant effort and a good start to the discussion of multi- cultured relationships and the advantage it could give us over Carmel High during Sectionals this year."

"Well Rachel I actually have a secret weapon this year. Everyone this is Valerie. She will be joining Glee club." Mr. Schuester said proudly.

"I'm what?" I gaped.

Puck spoke up, "I may or may not have broken into your old school computer files and noticed you were enrolled in Glee Club once. So I stole some of the tapes and let Mr. Schue listen. You've got some pipes girl."

"That's like ten sorts of illegal." I reasoned helplessly, "You have to understand that was years ago. I left that behind when I left New York behind. I have moved on. Maybe I can learn water polo or something here. No repeats."

A small fashionable boy stood up near the back corner of the room. He was dressed in a black and red pin strip suit with a matching hat with an embroidered pin that read, "Kurt".

"If I may", he cleared his throat delicately, "I think that it's only fair that Valerie audition for the club if Blaine had to." He pointed next to him at the good-looking boy in a cable knit, cream-colored sweater.

"Hold on here. Who said anything about auditioning?" I interjected quickly.

I noticed with shock Quinn Fabray, former head cheerleader, spoke up. If any one was well known in this school it was Quinn. Talk of her was in the hallways, not to mention trophy cases with her name and picture plastered in them.

"Look Valerie, right? There is no arguing that this club is a little unusual. Quinn spoke softly, "but there is room in it for every type of person. Just give it a chance. You might just meet someone worth while" as she talked Rachel bobbed her head in agreement.

Shaking my head, I still was not sold. It took a lot for me to listen to someone, especially if it was someone who was popular in a school in Lima Ohio. Popularity was dependent on how long you were in any given place. This place had an expiration date.

Santana sat still. Shaking her head softly in disagreement, with what I was not sure.

"Thanks but no thanks. Seems like you all have a nice setup here. I wouldn't want to ruin the dynamic", I responded quickly before turning to walk out.

A loud slam echoed through the room.

I glanced back and saw that Santana had stormed off though the backdoor.

Resounding groans and collective eye rolls passed through the room, while I stood confused. Seems like she got mad often.

"Finn, what is the count at?" Puck asked loudly.

Finn, a tall awkward boy sitting at the drum set, guffawed and said, "2nd time today Santana has walked out."

The rest of the room let out a resounding laugh, while Brittany had a small smirk.

I felt the overwhelming urge to stand up for her. Maybe everyone assumed because of her tough attitude she never needed protecting, and maybe she didn't, but it was nice to be offered some regardless.

"That's nice you all think this is funny. At least she had the guts to show emotion when things go wrong. Instead of sitting here with a plastic smile like the rest of you."

The club looked taken aback. Santana had surely given them some trouble before. But the new girl, probably not.

I stormed past Mr. Schue and spoke out loudly, "Nice, accepting club", before going to find Santana.


End file.
